Pure as Snow
by HypnoLullaby
Summary: Born in a war stricken country life was never easy for young Haku Yuki but never harder than now, taking care of both herself and her baby brother, Hari Yuki. Out of desperation a deal with a demon is done and the brother is safe and nurtured. The boy dreams of his sister and her love for him but when he is robbed of her... consequences will arise.


Chapter 1

"Yuki Hari, Sabaku no Kankuro, please come forward."- the proctor, Hayate Shiranui, ordered. The Second Phase of the Chuunin Shiken was almost over.

Because of the exceeding number of surviving and remaining ninja, the proctors and the Third Hokage had agreed in holding preliminar matches to thin out the lines of shinobi. But don't let this "Preliminar" name fool you. This was no pie-eating contest.

The first Phase had been a mind-breaking, nail-bitting, hair-pulling, excruciating mental torture that Morino Ibiki, the Phase's Proctor created himself. And of course, giving a Sociopath and Konoha's head interrogator and torturer freedom to toy with little children's minds was not a good idea. That first part of the Shiken got rid of the weak of mind.

The second Phase had been a muscle-tearing, brain-numbing, paranoia-boosting treasure hunt that was meant to pick out the best teams at fulfilling missions.

This Phase's proctor was Mitarashi Anko, Morino Ibiki's little apprentice and a former follower of Orochimaru. She also liked to toy with children's minds, and decided to add a bit something to the already tiring second part. Giving the treasures to different teams, she kept the kids on their toes for three days, always worrying that that little squirrel had an exploding tag on it's back or that the teammate coming from the bushes was someone in disguise.

That Phase got rid of the weak of will, since will was what you needed to go on.

And that was why these Preliminaries were no "pie-eating contest". Only the most capable Genin of the three villages, Sunagakure, Konohagakure and Otogakure would be able to reach this point.

And unfortunately, Hari had to face a shinobi from the strongest of the three when it came to young ninja power.

Kankuro, one of the three children of the Fourth Kazekage was definitely not one to be underestimated.

Although, the feeling was not mutual. The shinobi who wore a full body black suit with a circle in front of his chest that had a half painted in yellow and one in red walked with confidence, as if victory was already in his grasp. A black hood with cat ear-like toppings and the Sunagakure forehead protector inbedded at the front and a big bandaged object on his back completed his outfit. His tall figure and purple war paint only made him a bit more intimidating.

Not that that affected Hari in the slightest. He had seen many more bigger and more intimidating than Kankuro fall before him.

The Yuki descendant had his clan's black hair falling at chin-length, covering most of his face except for his left silver eye and his mouth. His skin was as pale as snow. His outfit was composed of black combat pants and a shinobi mesh shirt. This one was a bit different, since it had so many small links and two layers, which made the shirt seem white. He also had a small necklace outside of the shirt which a gem on the tip that seemed like ice. It seemed like a normal shinobi outfit, but no one knew that inside of that shirt were hidden many exploding paper tags and senbon if he needed them. His combat pant's pockets were filled with ninja equipment, mostly senbon, though.

Kankuro came down by using the stairs, but Hari was not in the mood for that and simply appeared in front of the proctor. He didn't jump, he didn't perform handseals, he just appeared there.

"Alright. Here are the rules, the match ends when one of you is dead, unconscious or when I say so. My word is law. Any disobeyance and I'll get you kicked out of the exam. Are we clear?"- Hayate declared.

"Crystal."- Kankuro replied. Hari simply nodded.

"Good. Begin!"- he ordered and the match started. They both waited on the other's move. _He's one of the Sand Siblings. Going against him wildly is just stupid. It's best to wait for him to show his attack style so I can afford a quick and easy elimination._

"Heh. I guess you're a cut above. Any other stupid kid from Konoha and you'd be running for me already."- he was obviously referring to the earlier battles. Sasuke vs Yoroi and Shino vs Zaku. Even though they had both won their matches, Kankuro was right. They were too hot-blooded. An assassin required cold-blood. _Like Nee-chan's._- "I will now start the show."

The bandaged figure in his back was placed in front of Hari. Kankuro de-mummified it until a wooden puppet with spiky brown hair, three eyes and a ripped up brown cloak covering itself. _He's a puppeteer, this can be a bit troublesome. I don't really favor long-range battles, and I can't get close without using __**it**__, which I prefered to be a secret weapon for the Third Phase's battle._

Clank, clinkety, clank were the sounds he could hear as the puppet flew towards him, a hidden blade coming out of its hand and snaking towards his left eye.

As the fight began, the new Genin was already attracting attention, and the gossip queens were hard at work already.

When you take Yamanaka Ino and add Haruno Sakura, you were either in for a big verbal fight or an intelligence-lowering chit chat session that could go on for hours. The legends told that if one were to be exposed to it for more than ten minutes, their brain would implode to prevent IQ loss.

"Isn't that **him**? The monster from the Land of Water that can kill with a single glance?"- Ino asked with impressive lip speed. Sakura nodded.

"My mom said he spends the night hunting rats and eats them. Aside that freak, Naruto, Hari's the only one dad wants me to stay away from..."- the pink-haired Genin replied, fueling yet another streak of questions out of Ino's overused vocal cords. Tenten, being a few metres away, merely scowled at them. Neji rose an eyebrow, being followed by Lee.

"What is it Tenten?"- her spandex-wearing teammate asked. She sighed.

"Those two bitches have no idea what they're talking about."- she answered. Ino turned around furiously.

"Oh yeah, then what is it that all-knowing Tenten who obviously understands more than adults do, knows about that boy?"- she spat back. Her voice was venomous.

"Allow All-knowing Tenten to enlighten you then, Ino. It was all a while ago..."- the weapons mistress began to explain.

**Naruto Ost: Childhood Memories**

(With this fic I am trying something new. Once or twice I'll write down a suggestion for a music that might improve your experience in reading this. Of course, it's up to you wether you do it or not :) All of these musics can be found on YouTube.)

_ Little Tenten rejoiced as she chased after the pretty butterfly. Apparently, behind that tomboyish grace was a feminine personality that stayed with her as a child. Everything that had a little colour in it was a reason for her to laugh and giggle. She ran after the butterfly that seemed like it was playing along, flying low and slowly._

_ The small girl that had her brown hair constrained in two chinese-style buns kept chuckling as she chased the butterfly around a corner in a somewhat deep part of the Konoha village. She quickly came to a halt and jumped back, hiding behind a wall while taking peeks at the strange sight._

_ There were three people a few metres away from her. They all looked really focused on each other and didn't notice her. There was a big ninja with a scratched forehead protector and a strange outfit she hadn't seen before. The most interesting part of him was the gigantic sword he had on his back. "When I grow up, I'm going to have one just like him!" She promised herself._

_ The second person was a ten year old girl with long black hair, pale skin and big, dark brown eyes. She wore a pink, sleeveless kimono, with pale red edges and decored with small plum-coloured swirls, that went down to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow, and she wore a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. To complete her outfit, she had a black choker around her neck. She was beautiful._

_ The third person was a small boy, around Tenten's age. _(5)_ The boy had shoulder-long black hair that covered almost all of his face except his left silver coloured eye and his lips. He seemed confused._

"_Nee-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"- he kept questioning as tears fell from the pretty girl's face. She chuckled while crying._

"_Even at times like these you ask if I am hurt...Hold on to that kind heart, Hari. It will be your only protection in this harsh shinobi world."- she advised. She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by the sound of the man clearing his voice._

"_Haku, we have to go."- he ordered. She nodded._

"_Alright, Zabuza-san, just let me say this."- she knelt and kissed the boy on his forehead. She took a necklace out of her pouch and put it around his neck before hugging him as tightly as possible.- "That necklace is my last gift to you. Whatever happens, just know I did this because I love you."_

_ A thud was heard as she chopped the boy on the neck and held him from falling down, laying him on the ground slowly. She gave one last kiss to his forehead, her face covered in tears, and turned around, disappearing with Zabuza._

_ She rushed to her father's blacksmith weapon shop and warned him to come and save the boy, but when they arrived, he was no longer there._

"Wow. That was kind of harsh on him."- Naruto commented. Tenten nodded while she looked at Hari who was dodging all of the puppet's attacks effortlessly.

"But that's not all."

_ A week had passed, and she decided to see where he was. She had been searching the whole village for the boy and was about to give up when she heard strange noises. As if metal was falling on the ground. She quickly ran up to the source of the commotion and found one of the saddest looking things in her life._

_ The cute boy she had gone after was inside of a green dumpster. The one beside it was already empty. The boy rummaged through the trash with no sense of disgust anymore and knew that he either found food then or he'd go to sleep again without eating. For the third time._

_ He managed to find a half-full bag of chips that was unfortunately covered in some brown goo he did not want to identify. He looked at it with sad eyes before stepping out of the dumpster and falling to the ground. He was covered in garbage and smelled awful. Hari was about to eat when he saw a young girl approach._

_ She was pretty and therefore he didn't run with fear, but instead lowered his head in order to hide his sadness. She was probably about to give him the tenth verbal abuse that day or the second beating. He didn't want to hurt her so he readied himself to simply bear it. He felt her hand on his shoulder and flinched, but realized that she wasn't hurting him. He looked up, his hair was flown back and his face became fully visible._

_ Tenten's mouth opened in awe as she saw the two shining silver-coloured eyes. It was as if the boy's eyes were small pieces of white hot iron her dad worked with. Not removing her hand from his shoulder, she smiled at him._

"_Come with me, I'll give you food, I promise."- Hari thought about his chances. A very high chance of getting beaten by her parents or an extremely low chance of getting food._

_ Some minutes later she was sitting with him in front of her father's weapon shop, sharing a baguette, cheese and Nin-Cola. The boy ate hungrily, like an animal, but she didn't let that get to her. He was starving, anyway. Of course, that wouldn't prevent her from asking a question or two._

"_Tell me, why don't you go after your...sister, was it?"- she asked. Hari rose his eyes to meet hers before lowering them again back to the baguette. He finished chewing, swallowed and took a deep breath._

"_Haku Nee-chan doesn't want to be found. If Haku Nee-chan doesn't want to be found, no one can find her."- was his response. Tenten giggled and simply went with it.- "What's your name?"_

"_My name's Tenten. And yours is Hari, am I right?"- she followed. He nodded. She was about to ask something else when the door to her father's shop opened and he came out smiling. She signaled for him to stop, but it was too late. Hari was already nowhere to be seen._

"I-I didn't know.."- Sakura excused herself. Tenten scowled again.

"He hunted rats to eat because no one else gave him anything. I didn't see him again until five years later."- she explained yet again, finishing her point while looking at Hari who was starting to get serious.

**Naruto Classic Ost: Loneliness**

_ Tenten, now ten years old, was innocently carrying the groceries her father had sent her to buy and nothing was really on her mind except coming back home to practice her kunai throwing skills. She was going to become a ninja, after all. Better practice._

_ That's why she was completely stunned when she saw a good portion of the villagers shouting at someone who sat on top of a building. Rocks were thrown but even the ones who went straight for the target ended up hitting some invisible wall._

_ The soon-to-be Genin approached to see who it was. He had grown up, but his pitch black hair and his silver eyes were the same._

"_WE'VE TOLERATED YOUR PRESENCE IN THIS VILLAGE LONG ENOUGH! LEAVE OUR HOME!"- a man shouted._

"_I DON'T WANT MY CHILDREN TO GROW UP NEAR A FREAK LIKE YOU!"- another followed. Many more ensued while Hari just stood there. What else could he do, anyway?_

"_Don't worry guys, I'll get him down."- a Chuunin said. He performed a series of handseals before spitting a huge fireball directly aimed at the Yuki descendant.- "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!"_

_ Tenten screamed for him as the fireball got closer and closer. Hari didn't move an inch as a mirror started forming itself out of ice right in front of him._

"_Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho!"- the fireball crashed against the ice and quickly dissolved, leaving the mirror unscathed before it deformed at the Yuki's will. This only made the villager's protests intensify, and Tenten thought she should do something. _

_ She took out a scroll and sealed the groceries in it before running and jumping up to the building's rooftop. That's when she turned around._

"_Alright, show's over, go back to your businesses, families, friends or whatever it is you were doing. Just leave him alone or I swear I will empty my whole stock of throwing weapons on you!"- she threatened, and after a bit of hesitation, the crowd disbanded. She then proceeded to turn to her friend._

_ His head was bowing as he looked down to the ground before simply falling behind and sitting. Tenten followed his example and placed her hand on his shoulder, remaining silent for about ten minutes._

"_So, what's wrong?"_

"_I don't know...everything. Why doesn't anyone like me? I've never harmed any of them or even looked with bad eyes. They just hate me for existing..."- he confessed. Tenten sighed and took a deep breath._

"_Listen, Hari, people might not like you, but I do. You're my best friend. That's all you need, one person to believe in you. Forget about the rest of them. Just try to be happy. You can't please everyone..."_

"_I can forget about them, but I can't forget about this god damned thing!"- Ice suddenly rose from his skin to make a spear.- "And I'm betting the villagers won't either. I didn't ask for this bloodline limit!"_

"_And I didn't ask to be so bad with medical ninjutsu and chakra control. But we have to work with what we have, not try to change it."- this last sentence made Hari stop to think. After a bit, he smiled._

"_Ok, thank you. It's just that, I get so lonely some times.."_

"_I'll be here for you, don't worry. You're my friend."_

**Back to the Present**

"You see now? He isn't a freak. He's just like you and me. Except he didn't have anyone to look after him and got stoned by the villagers every time they had a chance. So stop treating him like garbage."- this silenced all of them. Tenten had a point. Besides, the battle was starting to get exciting.

The puppet came flying against Hari who dodged effortlessly by slightly tilting to the left. Kankuro smirked as if he had planned on this. Karasu's head shot off of its body and a big, poisoned spike came from its mouth, ready to stab through the Yuki who, fortunately, was fast enough to jump over the strike. Of course, the Suna ninja was expecting this and all of the other limbs grew swords and spikes, heading up to Hari. He felt them coming from behind and managed to squish himself between two, creating an ice mirror that he quickly entered before disappearing. The weapons tried to follow but just crashed against the mirror, leaving but a scratch on it. The present ninja searched everywhere, but four of them already knew where he was. Kankuro, Neji, Kakashi and the Third Hokage. They all were looking up, where another mirror had been formed. Hari stood on it.

"You keep dodging and blocking but you don't attack. Why is that?"- Kankuro asked him. Hari sighed.

"You're right. I want to warn you before I start. Please give up, I've become a ninja because a friend wanted me to. I've come to the Chuunin Shiken because a friend wants me to. I am going to pass the Shiken because a friend wants me to. That is the only friend I have and the only thing I've got to support me in my whole life. I owe her everything including my life. My dream is for her dreams to come true. And if her dream is for me to destroy you, so help me, I will!"- he threatened. Kankuro didn't think it was a bluff as he readied himself.- "Do you give up?"

" ."- he replied. Hari bowed his head.

"Then hope to Kami you survive this."- Hari wasn't your common ninja. As soon as Tenten asked him to join the Academy, he begun his training. Top Graded on all of his classes and really became accustomed to his clan's techniques. _"We have to work with what we have, not try to change it."_- "Get ready, Soshujin!"

Kankuro gasped. _That's a technique developed in Suna, where the fuck did he get it?_ He jumped sideways to avoid the flying kunai that seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Kakashi-sensei, what is that jutsu? It seems cool!"- Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed and deemed it unavoidable.

"Soshujin, or Manipulating Attack Blades is a jutsu that allows you to control weapons even though you are not physically holding them. It's power is low, though, so it is mostly used for ambushes."- the silver-haired Jounin explained, and as if he was a prophet, Kankuro fell for Hari's ambush.

He had managed to avoid the kunai until they were all stuck on the floor and unable to move. He couldn't see anyone so he turned around as quickly as possible, but it was too late. Hari was already there and grabbed him through his clothes. He smirked.

"What now? You can't perform handseals."- he said before laughing with arrogance. Hari had a smirk of his own on his face as his free right hand started to perform its half of the handseals. _Snake, Horse, Rat, Horse, Tiger, Tiger with fingers switched behind. _Kankuro's eyes' narrowed as he felt the jutsu being activated.

"Hijutsu: Seven Swords Ice Prison."- Ice came out of the ground and entangled itself around Kankuro until he was inside of a hamster ball who only had seven holes, all on the upper part. Kankuro could barely move at all. _Horse, Tiger, Tiger with fingers switched behind._- "Hijutsu: Seven Swords Ice Coffin."

Kankuro started to shiver as seven javelins made out of ice came out of the ground and quickly positioned themselves before coming down as one, penetrating all seven holes and impaling the Suna Sibling to death.

Hari took a few more moments to look at Kankuro's now free body (the prison had melted at the Yuki's will) before turning around and heading to the stairs. He felt a kunai to his neck in a matter of seconds.

"It's over."- he declared. Hari smirked as he melted to the ground, disappearing.

"It's over for you, Kankuro. No Puppet, no more tricks and out of chakra."- Hari's voice rang around the arena. Everyone looked up to see the ceiling completely covered in Ice mirrors,and Hari was reflected on all of them.- "Hijutsu: Hell Rain."

The air itself became blurry as thousands and thousands of senbon came falling down from the mirrors, covering the ground with spikes and making a pincoushion out of Kankuro who screamed and screamed until he passed out. All of the mirrors and Senbon melted, and Hari calmly walked his way up the stairs. _I was not propheted the best of the Yuki clan for nothing._

**And there you go, guys. My brand, spanking new fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this one as the only OC I have is Hari. I would love any comments or criticisms (as long as benefitial) you have to give, for this story is a blank sheet and I have no idea where I want to go with it. I hope you have a blast! See you!**


End file.
